Stars on The Hill
by Angel's Angel
Summary: A sickly girl who always had a positive outlook in her life, a boy who fell in love with her kindness. What is their story? RikuOC RikuxOC Riku/OC Sequel out!


**I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

_**

* * *

Stars on The Hill**_

It was a normal day in Destiny Island. The sky is blue, the waves are calm and the weather is very nice. And in a very simple yet warm house, there lived a sickly girl named Arianna together with his little brother. The girl, yet again, is sleeping on her bed because of her illness. She has been having this illness since she was young. Her body is now very fragile and she couldn't play with her friends (if she has one) or her beloved brother, Sora.

Arianna never hated her life, not one bit. She still felt thankful to have such a wonderful family and such a cute and loving little brother. Sora's always been her light, he has always cheered her up with his stories of his days with his best friends, Riku and Kairi. Arianna sometimes could go outside, playing with her brother, Riku and Kairi, but after a while, she has to stay on the sidelines and watch. And Arianna never got tired of seeing her brother laughing.

And today was different, Arianna had suddenly felt worse and now she had to stay all day in bed. Sora had been so worried he cried on her bed. The adults had been trying to calm him down, but they failed, they were afraid that his wailing would wake up his resting sister, which actually happened. But within seconds, Arianna had finally assured Sora that she would be fine, even though Sora had made her promise that he could stay beside her. The adults were astonished, but their parents had known all along.

When Sora was born, Arianna had been the only one who had made him laugh in glee. Sora has always been following and adoring his older sister. No one could blame the boy, after all, Arianna had been a wonderful girl, she was kind and caring, yet she is also strong in will. Most people had assumed she wouldn't last long, but she had lived her full 14 years with this sickness. Arianna never frown, she always gives smile to people who went to visit her or pass her room window, especially to Sora. Sora always said that he wanted to protect her smile and when he was very very young, he had blurt out that he wanted to marry his sister, which made every adult smile every time he said that.

Now, Arianna was sitting on her bed, looking out the opened window. The birds were chirping, ah, how she missed those peaceful sounds. She stretched her hand towards the bird and the bird gracefully landed on her finger. The bird skipped towards her neck and nuzzled its fur against her cheek and she giggled. More birds came and she smiled, and she secretly hoped that someday, she could be free and fly like a bird, or perhaps, go on a journey with his brother.

"Sister!" Sora said as he ran into the room. All the birds that were perching to Arianna all flew away, leaving Arianna once more alone on her bed.

"Ah, they flew." Arianna said as she watched the bird flew freely outside.

"I'm sorry…" Sora said as he crawled onto the bed. Then Arianna placed her hand on top of the brunette's hair and caressed it softly, just like how Sora always loved being caressed by his sister.

"It's not your fault, how was your day, Sora?" Arianna said softly.

"It was great! Riku and I have a match again!"

"And who won?"

"… Riku… again…" Sora said.

"Aww, don't be sad. I'm sure you'll beat him someday." Arianna said.

"I know I will!"

"Good then, never lose your confidence."

"I love you, sister!" Sora said as he hugs his beloved older sister.

"I love you too, Sora."

"Aww, look, Sora's being spoiled again." When Arianna lifts her head, she saw Riku and Kairi on the door.

"Hey there, Anna!"

"Hello, Kairi, Riku. What brings you guys here?"

"We were going home, but Sora just dashed off here and starting to spoil himself."

"Be nice, Riku."

"I didn't ask you guys to come." Sora huffed.

"Sora…" Arianna scolded.

"Sorry."

And after that, the room was filled with laughter as Arianna laughed seeing her brother, yet again, had a verbal fight with Riku. Kairi had sat with her on the bed and laughed with her. Sora was happy to see his sister laughing and kept telling his days to her. Kairi had told her some of Sora's embarrassing moment and had made her giggled which resulting a blushing Sora.

Unknown to her, Riku had watched her from the beginning. Arianna has always hold a special place in Riku's heart. Lots of girls were at his feet, yes, but only Arianna had managed to seek his interest. To him, Arianna is like a fallen angel from the heaven. Arianna had always seen him for who he is, always like him for who he is, not like those girls who see him as a perfect boy who could do anything.

Seeing Arianna smile and laugh had always put him in peace. For the first time Sora introduced her to both him and Kairi, he had always thought that she was like other girls, who would always blush when seeing him. But she's different, when she first saw him, she smiled sweetly at him. And at that time, Riku had vowed that he would protect that smile with his life. Riku had always been awed by Arianna's strong will to live. He was very surprised when Arianna had told him about her sickly days. When he saw her, Sora and Kairi playing together, she had seemed fine. But when suddenly she collapsed, he realized how serious her health conditions were and always looked out for her when they were together.

"Arianna." Riku said as Sora had shifted from verbal fighting to showing Kairi around her room.

"Yes, Riku?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a bit more tired than usual, but I'm fine."

"I see…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing. I'm just glad you're alright."

"… Thank you for worrying, but I'm fine, really."

"You do know that saying that will only make people more suspicious, don't you?"

"I guess." She giggled and he blushed a bit. Thank God that the sun was setting, so his change in face colour could be assumed as reflection from the setting sun.

"So, think you'd be out of bed tomorrow?"

"Perhaps, yes. Why did you ask?"

"Well, people had been asking about you lately."

"I see." Then Arianna stared towards her hands on her bed sheet. She looked even paler than yesterday, he noted. He sometimes cursed fate that had made her life miserable like this. Arianna didn't deserve this! She deserved a peaceful and happy life! Not a life where she'd be forbidden to leave her room! But… perhaps… this fate is what made Arianna who she is now… the always thankful Arianna he knew and cared about… perhaps it was true that he loved her.

Arianna saw Riku clenched his fists in rage and looked at him worriedly.

"Are you alright, Riku?"

"… I'm fine." The Arianna motioned Riku to come closer and she held his hand, resulting a blushing Riku.

"A-Anna?"

"Don't fall into the darkness, promise me that. I don't want people to suffer just because of me. I appreciate that you care for me, but please don't fall."

"…I won't. I promise."

"Good." When Riku wanted to say something, he was tackled by a jealous Sora.

"Don't touch my sister!"

"S-Sora!" Kairi said.

"What's this? Sora's jealous just because I had a little talk with his sister?" Riku said taunting. He wants revenge for that one!

"Riku…" Arianna said as she shook her head at the two boys. The night came by, Riku and Kairi excused themselves and Sora escort them out (Arianna had wanted to walk them out too, but Sora had forbid her since he was afraid the cold night wind might affect her).

The night came, a woman had opened the door into Arianna's room to check on her.

"Arianna honey, time for your medicine." The woman said. But she was greeted with an empty bed and open window. The woman, Arianna and Sora's mother, quickly ran away, calling her husband and son to come out.

The night had been very crowded, for her family and the islanders were looking for the sickly girl. Her mother had been frantic, afraid that it might be a kidnapping. It took her husband half an hour to finally calm her down. Sora, Riku and Kairi had been yelling out Arianna's name, to see if she would respond, but none was heard.

"Arianna!"

"Sis!"

"Anna!"

"Sora… you should go home…" his father said.

"No! I want to find sister! I won't go back to bed until I found her!"

"Kairi… Riku…"

"No! I wanna find Anna too!"

"Arianna's our friend, we won't go back!" The adults were astonished at how the three had stood on their grounds and how much they care for the sickly girl.

"Sora, Kairi! You guys check around here, I'll try the hill!" Riku knew, that the hill were her favourite place, she had always loved the stars. She always looked up to them with a sparkle in her eyes that he came to love. He ran and ran, fearing for what might've happen to her. And when he arrived at the hill, he saw a shadowing figure stood on top, looking at the stars with tears streaming down non-stop.

"Arianna?" When Riku called her, she quickly stiffened and tried to wipe her tears. Riku was stunned, this is the first time he actually saw her tears and he didn't like it at all, something must have been bothering her to make her cry like this.

"Arianna, what's wrong? Why did you run away? Everyone's so worried." Riku said softly, not wanting to scare the girl.

"H-Hey Riku." She stammered. Riku's eye saddened. The Arianna he now face, is the real Arianna, the fragile and helpless Arianna. How he always wanted to help her, to tell her that it's alright, just like how she always told him that everything's going to be alright.

"Why…" Arianna said as she sobbed more.

"Arianna…"

"I only wanted to play with Sora, you and Kairi, that's all. I just want to be free like the birds… soaring to the blue sky. Wanting to see the stars like this…"

"Arianna… come on, let's go home."

"Riku… is it wrong for me to wanting to be free?" The Riku embraced the sobbing girl as she cried more onto his chest.

"It's not your fault, any of this are not your fault."

"Riku…"

"Sora likes you just the you are. I like you just the way you are… everyone does."

"… Can I stay longer? To see the stars?"

"Sure, I'll wait." Then Arianna sat once more on the hill with Riku beside her holding her hand. Riku liked it staying like this, just both him and Arianna, looking at the stars. Time passes and Riku felt something heavy onto his shoulder and saw that Arianna has fallen asleep. He smiled and moved Arianna onto his back carefully so he doesn't wake her. Then he carried Arianna back to the crowd who sighs in relief when they saw Riku with the missing girl.

"Arianna!" the parents said in relief as they run towards Riku.

"Sis!" Sora said as he and Kairi ran towards him.

"I found her on the hill."

"Thank you so much, Riku!"

"It's no problem, ma'am."

"Mother… father…"

"Arianna, honey!"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright, we should've been the one sorry. We know you always wanted to go outside and play…"

"It's alright, father…"

"Come on, let's get you back to bed." Before Arianna was carried by her father, she whispered one last thing to Riku.

"Thank you so much, Riku… goodbye…"

Riku was confused, the way she said goodbye had sounded like they'd never meet each other again… and it did. One day, Arianna suddenly disappeared, leaving those she left behind frantic. Sora has been staying in her room for weeks and has been very quiet. Everyone had thought that she died… but he won't believe it. Riku knows that she's out there… somewhere.

"**Thank you so much, Riku… goodbye…"**

So that was what she had meant by goodbye. She had left… perhaps she had thought that she was a burden… but that was what she had said in her letter, that she wanted to go and be free. He slammed his hand on a wall, as a tear falls down from his eyes onto the ground. He hadn't had the chance on telling her how he feels… and he's planning to look out for Sora for her… and to search for her in anyway he can. He will find her, even if he had to break the promise he made to her.

"ARIANNAAA!"

He will find her, if that's the last thing he does.

The storm has come. The darkness… is near.

* * *

**I've written this story and left it in my file... when I read it again, I think I could put it in **

**R&R, so what do you guys think about this story?**


End file.
